


Reconnect

by BarbaCarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Episode: s19e13 The Undiscovered Country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaCarisi/pseuds/BarbaCarisi
Summary: It wasn’t that Sonny thought he would never see Rafael Barba again except for the fact that he did. As far as he knew, Rafael had basically disappeared off the face of the earth after the trial. Sonny had been on his way to the courthouse when he was stopped dead in his tracks. There was Rafael, getting coffee next to the courthouse as if he hadn’t been gone for the past six months. Sonny wasn’t sure what to do, sure he wanted to talk to the former ADA but it felt odd after Rafael hadn’t so much as said goodbye to him.(Sonny and Rafael see each other after the mess that was Rafael’s trial and the reconnect.)





	Reconnect

**Author's Note:**

> This took so much longer than it should have but here we are. Thank you for being patient with me and the usual thanks to my friends. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t that Sonny thought he would never see Rafael Barba again except for the fact that he did. As far as he knew, Rafael had basically disappeared off the face of the earth after the trial. Sonny had been on his way to the courthouse when he was stopped dead in his tracks. There was Rafael, getting coffee next to the courthouse as if he hadn’t been gone for the past six months. Sonny wasn’t sure what to do, sure he wanted to talk to the former ADA but it felt odd after Rafael hadn’t so much as said goodbye to him.

As it turned out, Sonny didn’t have to choose because Rafael turned and caught sight of him. A small, familiar smirk appeared on Rafael’s lips and he gave a small wave. Sonny slowly walked over and saw the smirk soften just a little. “Detective Carisi,” Rafael said as if they were about to continue a discussion about a case from the day before.

“Come on, Barba. We don’t work together anymore, call me Sonny,” the deceive said with a soft smile.

Rafael ignored the comment and continued. “Are you testifying?”

“Actually, no. I was supposed to have the day off but we caught a case and I’m here to get Stone,” Sonny said, suddenly becoming a little shy.

“I have no hard feelings for Stone, he was just doing his job. Well, I won’t keep you any longer than I already have,” Rafael said and he went to walk away but Sonny couldn’t not say anything. He didn’t want Rafael to walk out of his life without some sort of protest.

“My number hasn’t changed incase you want to get a drink or dinner,” Sonny said a little stupidly.

“Detective, are you asking me on a date?”

“Only if you want it to be a date.”

  
•••

  
Sonny wasn’t sure if Rafael would actually take him up on his offer of dinner or drinks but he got his answer the next night. _'The offer of dinner still on the table?’_

Sony blinked at his phone once, twice, and then a third time just to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming. He answered before he think too much about it. _‘Of course, I can cook if you don’t want to go out,’_ he replied. A response came quickly.

_‘It’s a date. Caesars, Friday at 7:30?‘_

That’s how Sonny found himself on a date with Rafael Barba, the man he had been pining over for about five years years. It’s was surreal. The night was, not perfect because that would sound cheesy, almost perfect. They had easy conversation and Rafael opened up more than Sonny had previously seen him, excluding late nights going over case law and both of them getting a little tipsy before calling it a night, and Sonny loved it.

“I went down to Miami for a few weeks directly after the trial. I have some family, extended but family none the less, and I needed a reprieve from the city,” Rafael replied after Sonny had asked him what he did after the trial.

“I can understand wanting to get away,” Sonny said, sounding a little wistful. “What are you doing now?”

“I’m currently teaching at Columbia and its a good fit but I’ve taken a few cases on the side. Nothing quite as interesting as SVU cases though. And you, how are you and the rest of the squad doing? Stone’s not driving Olivia up the wall like I did when I first arrived, is he?”

Sonny’s smile shifted. He like Stone, he did, but he couldn’t compare to the man in front of him. “He’s good, we’re all still settling into the adjustment though,” was what Sonny finally decided on.

After that they moved away from work and talked family and other things. Over the course of dinner they had more than a few glasses of scotch so Sonny’s not really sure how he ended up in Rafael’s apartment but he wasn’t complaining. They were on the couch, Sonny straddling Rafael’s hips and grinding his hips down onto Rafael as if they were horny teenagers who couldn’t even get their clothes off.

“God, I’ve wanted to kiss you since the day I met you,” Sonny whispered breathlessly when they remembered that air was a thing that they needed to keep from passing out.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since you got that dead rat off your upper lip,” Rafael said, not being able to help it.

Thankfully, Sonny only laughed. “Yeah, yeah. I’ve heard it all from Amanda and my sisters. I’m not sure who was the meanest,” Sonny said with a fond smile because of his partner and family. Rafael kissed the smile off his face. “I’ve missed you. Missed the banter, the teasing, the flirting. Missed you.”

“Well, I’m right here now and I don’t plan on going anywhere again. No more disappearing acts.”

It was Sonny’s turn to kiss Rafael. With a precision Sonny was certain that he himself did not posses, Rafael managed to open every single on of his shirt’s buttons. Sonny started to try to open Rafael’s shirt but his hands were slightly shacking and he couldn’t concentrate. He could feel that Rafael was hard and he wanted nothing more than to just lean back and feel the hard cock push again his ass. He was about two seconds away from just ripping the damn thing off of Rafael. As if reading his mind, Rafael pulled back from the kiss, “don’t you dare.”

“I just want my hands on you. Wouldn’t you rather have that that some shirt on?” A beat passed, and then two. “Oh my god.”

“What? I like this shirt. I’m thinking,” Rafael said.

“If you can think then I’m apparently not trying hard enough,” Sonny said and proceeded to unbutton the rest of the buttons, only accidentally ripping two off but Sonny could sew them back on later. “Happy,” Sonny snarked.

“Very.” They continued to kiss, Sonny grinding down on Rafael’s crotch. “If we are going to fuck, which I would love, we’ll have to move to the bedroom.”

So that was how they ended up in Rafael’s bed. Sonny was caged by Rafael’s arms and he felt safe. Rafael was slow, caring, and experienced. Sonny had slept with women and a few men but most of his male hookups had been while they were both drunk and clumsy. Sonny wasn’t sure he had been with a man while sober and he was positive that none of the men he had been with were as good as Rafael. Rafael was continually making sure that Sonny was comfortable and enjoying what was happening.

Rafael did some subtle edging and by the time Sonny actually came, he saw stars. Even after, Rafael took care of everything and was still gentle after. Sonny let himself be coaxed into a warm shower before being returned to the bed.

They both woke up to Sonny’s phone going off the next morning. By that point they were a tangle of limbs, Sonny couldn’t tell where he stopped and Rafael began. He blindly moved his hand around to find his phone and was about to give up when the ringing stopped but then it started again.

“Make it stop,” Sonny heard Rafael mutter into the darkness.

Even after that, it took Sonny a little while longer to find the phone. When he finally managed to answer his phone he found out that the squad had caught a case. He told Rafael, who groaned in response, before going back to the living room area to find his clothes. He also left a note on Rafael’s counter telling his what happened since Rafael seem awake enough to remember Sonny telling him. Sonny knew that he had an extra change of clothes in his locker but he also knew that Amanda would give him endless shit for being in the same clothes as yesterday. Deciding to just suck it up, Sonny headed to the precinct.

  
•••

  
“So who have you been seeing?” Amanda whined for the umpteenth time.

“I’ve told you, we aren’t telling that many people yet. Really, it’s just been our families,” Sonny said.

“It’s been four months,” she whined again. She had always been noise (she cared about him and didn’t want to see him get hurt). “At least tell me something about this guy.”

“He’s teaching law,” he admitted.

She raised an eyebrow but she seemed to accept the small piece of information.

  
•••

  
“Bring your boyfriend to the Super Bowl party.” It was Fin this time trying to figure out who Sonny was seeing. Him and Rafael had been dating (officially) for nine months. Everyone had tried to get Sonny to spill the beans or give them a first name but he wasn’t quite ready.

“I’ll talk to him about it,” Sonny said unconvincingly.

That weekend, Sonny was standing outside of Olivia’s apartment with Rafael next to him. Sonny had been nervous about it. He knew that the squad would be happy for him but he was just nervous. He felt like he was back in high school and introducing his first significant other to his parents.

Sensing his boyfriend’s nerves, Rafael laced their fingers together and brought their joined hands to his lips. He lightly kissed Sonny’s knuckles and they shared a silent message. With his free hand, Sonny knocked on the door and Olivia answered.

“Sonny,” she greeted before she noticed Rafael. She seemed surprised to see her friend her. “Rafael, we weren’t expecting you,” she said sounding puzzled. Rafael guessed that she had probably had a drink or two because to took her a moment longer to notice their hands. “Oh,” she said and then gave Rafael a fond smile.

“Sonny and his boyfriend are here,” Olivia called into the apartment. The three went to the kitchen to find the rest of the squad there.

There was a beat of silence and then, “ you’ve got to be kidding me! You bagged Barba, the man you mooned over for three years, and didn’t tell me?” Sonny went a little red, tried to make some excuse, and then gave up.

After that, they settled into easy conversation and they watched the game. When the two got back to Rafael’s apartment (that Sonny had slowly been moving into with out either noticing) they collapsed into bed with earth other after getting into pajamas. “That wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be, was it,” Rafael asked as he kissed down Sonny’s neck.

“It wasn’t bad at all, though I’m pretty sure Amanda with never let me here the end of it,” Sonny said with a groan as Rafael massaged his covered dick.

“So you were mooning over me for three years and I didn’t notice?”

Sonny haloed Rafael slide his boxers down before answering. “Yeah, Amanda said I looked like a lost dog most the time.”

“I guess I should find a way to make it up to you,” Rafael teased before giving Sonny a long, deep kiss.

Rafael certainly did make it up to Sonny and then some.


End file.
